


Celebration

by Lanternhill



Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanternhill/pseuds/Lanternhill
Summary: Tyler Bate has beaten Pete Dunne for the WWE UK Championship. Pete decides they need to celebrate.





	

Tyler was exhausted. Four matches in a little more than 24 hours had him feeling like he had been in a car wreck. His arm ached like hell and he thought he might collapse at any moment. The pain and physical depletion made his joy at the win muted and he went through the post match photos and congratulations in a fog. He headed to the dressing room after making promises to Trent and a few of the other boys that he would meet up with them later. In reality, Tyler planned to go back the hotel and sleep. His shoulder was killing him and he still felt overwhelmed and dazed.

Tyler opened the door to the dressing room and saw Pete standing inside, sneering at him. Pete immediately grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, bouncing Tyler's head on the concrete. Tyler wanted nothing more than to just get to bed and and collapse. Tangling with Pete was the last thing he needed.

"Aren't you just everyone's darling," Pete said to him while his hand moved to cup Tyler's face. Regal, Cole, McGuinness and Helmsley himself. They all beamed at you like you're their special little boy."

"Piss off Pete. I'm tired and still hurting, thanks to you, and I'm not in the mood for one of your temper tantrums." Pete smiled at him. It wasn't at all comforting. Pete then patted Tyler's face.

"Don't worry Tyler. I'm here to toast you, not hurt you...more. You remember how we celebrated your last championship, don't you?" Tyler flushed and knew it must have shown on his skin clearly. He was unlikely to forget. Pete had taken Tyler back to his room and "let" him blow Pete. There had been occasional, if not frequent reoccurrences, and Pete always acted like he was doing Tyler a favor.

"I'm not in any state to be celebrating with anyone, much less you," Tyler protested. Pete just shook his head at him and then leaned in to kiss Tyler roughly. Tyler contemplated kneeing Pete in the groin, but decided it would take too much effort. And, he could admit to himself, he was enjoying the kiss. The trouble was, and to the detriment of his self-respect, he always enjoyed his hook ups with Pete too much. Pete's hands started to wander everywhere and Tyler felt himself get hard. Pete stepped back and motioned to the ground.

"All right then Tyler, to your knees," Pete said. He cocked his hips expectantly and despite his arousal, Tyler was annoyed all over again. Height of his career and he would probably be out weeks after what Pete had done to his shoulder. Sucking Pete off with the probability of not getting even a reciprocal wank was galling. Pete owed Tyler more than that.

"I beat you so I think you ought to be the one on your knees, taking my cock," Tyler said. Pete raised his eyebrows at Tyler's statement, but then to Tyler's astonishment, sunk down to his knees. He lowered Tyler's trunks and took him in his mouth without delay. At first, Tyler just leaned back against the wall, too surprised and exhausted to do anything more. Then he looked down at Pete Dunne, on his knees for him, smart mouth full of his cock and mustered up the energy to grip Pete's hair and start thrusting hard. Pete seemed to be choking, but he didn't appear to mind, so Tyler continued his fast pace and came quicker than he would have liked. It was unlikely he would have this opportunity again.

The burst of energy Tyler had gotten at the sight of Pete blowing him was gone almost immediately after coming and he slumped against the wall again. Pete stood up, patted Tyler's cheek, and left the dressing room without another word. Tyler guessed he would have another strong post championship match memory of Pete. He wasn't exactly pleased.


End file.
